lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spear of Sodium
The Spear of Sodium, also known as The Spear, was a relic built by The Creator of The Crumbs. It was capable of being used once to harness The Crumbs' power and inject it in a person's body, making them all-powerful. The Creator built the spear to use on himself, but favored using another device that would merge with The Crumbs and wipe out life on Earth. Years later, John Bacchus claimed the spear from Torture Wobbler Church. After Rasputin stole the spear, Nazi Mitch later got ahold of it and used it to become all-powerful. Lord Tyresius led The Clan against Mitch and ultimately destroyed him. Having been used once, the spear was made useless, but was held onto by The Clan. History In the 1910s, The Creator of The Crumbs became disgusted with humanity, and aspired to bring about their extinction. He built a spear that could slice through The Crumbs' shell, claim its power, and inject it into his body - making him all-powerful and possibly capable of wiping out life on Earth. It is likely that Creator was displeased with the final product, and built a Doomsday Device instead. Shortly before his fight with Lord Tyresius, Creator hid the spear above a window in Torture Wobbler Church. After Creator's soul was trapped in The Crumbs, the spear remained above the window for the next century. Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam In 2016, John Bacchus had gone mad in his quest for The Crumbs' power, which was partly done by Creator's influence. The Creator spoke with Bacchus telepathically, encouraging him to go to Torture Wobbler Church and find the spear. Prior to doing so, Bacchus met with Flynt Coal and inspired him to help divide The Clan into The Bacchus Brotherhood - a rogue team that sought to claim The Crumbs' power for itself. Bacchus claimed the spear from Torture Wobbler Church. He then called Nazi Mitch, informing him that he doesn't want to fight Mitch, and will claim The Crumbs' power on his own using the spear. Over the next few days, Bacchus held onto the spear, as he and The Clan fought to take The Crumbs, which had been stolen by Rasputin. During a fight in Kerr Park, Bacchus took out the spear to fight Flynt, who had been possessed by the alien Tea-Eee. Flynt stole the spear and The Crumbs, and Rasputin brought him to Nazi Mitch. Mitch tried signing a "non-agression pact" with Rasputin, which was a ploy for Mitch to seize the spear and The Crumbs. Mitch ultimately did so, and brought both relics to the tennis court outside the U.B.N.V.A. Headquarters. After confronting The Clan, Mitch pierced The Crumbs with the spear, and upon injecting the spear into his torso, he absorbed The Crumbs' power and became invincible. Mitch then used his newfound powers to battle The Clan at a breezeway near the headquarters. As he electrocuted his adversaries, Lord Tyresius led his allies against Mitch, repelling The Crumbs' power and ultimately killing Mitch. Following the conflict, Bacchus returned to the tennis court with Flynt, Vin, Rasputin and Reginald, where they found the empty shell of The Crumbs, as well as the spear, which had been bent after being used by Mitch. As a result, the spear was rendered useless, but was held onto by The Clan. Between Films When The Clan took over the U.B.N.V.A. Headquarters, they kept the spear stored away in the complex. Though it was never used again, it served as a grave reminder of the past. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption A year after Mitch's demise, Lord Tyresius inspected both the spear and the original shell of The Crumbs, as he and The Clan tried devising a new means of containing the artifact's power. By this point, the spear remained useless, as it had already been used once, and damaged in the process. After realizing The Creator had returned, Tyresius ran away from the scene, with Rasputin taking the spear and shell. Rasputin brought both relics into the headquarters' electronics room, where The Clan discussed a new means of containing The Crumbs' power. Rasputin fumbled around with the spear during the conversation, and left it on the meeting table after The Clan set off to confront The Paleman. The spear was likely recovered by Flynt and Kick following the ensuing conflict, and held onto for safekeeping. Category:Bread's Crumbs Artifacts Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:Intact Objects Category:Objects